Bright Lights
by Unwrittenscript
Summary: let the bright lights bring you back to me" Rated T for language. I don't own anyone in the story! Listen to Birght Lights by Matchbox 20 while reading and you might get the connection : R&R PLEASE!


Bright lights of the city shine through the windshield, rain blurring one light into another. The night illuminating each street lamp, and every tail light as they sit in traffic. Her head rests against the cold window as a million thoughts rush through her mind. Signs on the buildings shone through the night. Reds, blues and greens dance in her eyes as they slowly crept along. The ride was only supposed to take half an hour but with all the traffic it's going to take closer to 2 hours. She hadn't checked her phone since before they took off from Dallas. Pulling it out she held down the power button, turning the thing on. Setting it in her lap she rested her head back on the window. They had barely moved so there was little difference in the scenery. The rain beat down on the truck as her phone began going off, finally receiving the texts and messages she missed, 12 new texts and 3 new voicemails. The text messages were pretty much the same thing. "Hey babe, glad your back in town!" or "Heyy we should get together soon! Call me up!" She didn't respond to one of them. They were her "friends" or the people she called friends. All they wanted was a piece of her fame, not truly caring about her. They were only meant to fill the hole that was in her heart temporarily. Once they did their job she moved on to new people. It was a never –ending cycle. Checking the voicemails, she smiled at the first one. It was Joe. He was like a brother to her. People thought they were dating but nowadays the media says you're dating even if you look at each other the right way. The next two came from Chloe. "Party tonight. Call me and I'll tell you where to meet me." Mitchie used to like to party but right now all she needed was to go home and sleep. Deleting that one she moved onto the second one. "Hey bitch, pick up your damn phone." Ugh. Delete! Putting her head phones in, she rested her head against the window again and drifted off to her own little world where everything was right again. Being shaken awake by her mother panic mode set in. "Mitchie, hun, I think you need to see this" Looking up, she saw her home that she missed, and two people she never wanted to meet. Unbuckling her seatbelt she practically fell out of the truck trying to get between the two girls. "Chloe! Get the hell off of her!" Running over to the girl, she tried pulling a very angry Chloe off of a very scared Alex, who she had pinned to the ground. Effectively picking the girl off of the older brunette, she turned to Alex to offer her a hand. "Sel, I'm so sorry, and Chloe, what the fuck is your problem?" Seriously? Attacking her, what are you four?!" Alex sunk behind Mitchie to her front porch where the woman she called her second mother stood. Dianna's voice was soft and concerned. "Hey baby, are you alright?" Alex only nodded as she moved into the older woman's embrace. Mitchie and Chloe were still on the lawn yelling at each other. "Sel, hunny, what happened?"She watched Mitchie and Chloe rip a strip off of each other for a reason unbeknownst to her. She figured they were tight nowadays. "Well I knew Mitchie was coming home, so I wanted to drop off some stuff she had left at my house. I knew our friendship was on the rocks so I didn't want to give her any more reasons to hate me." Dianna chimed in, "Sel, she could never hate you. She cries herself to sleep most nights over how she hurt you and the nights that she doesn't she doesn't sleep." Alex paused for a minute before continuing. "I got here and went straight up to her room. I used the key that you guys gave me when I was 10. When I came out Chloe was here. We started talking and one thing led to another, and her attacking me." Hearing that the yelling had abruptly stopped Alex and Dianna look to see a sight that broke her heart in two. Mitchie and Chloe had stopped yelling at each other only to be found lip-locked. Storming down the stairs the older brunette stormed off, not wanting to watch the scene any longer. Pushing away from the taller girl Mitchie lost it. "FUCK OFF CHLOE! We are NEVER going to be together, so get over yourself, you fame whore. Get off my lawn, and I never want to see your face again!" With that Mitchie took off after Alex. "Sel, come back here please" Slowing her pace down to a brisk walk Alex sighed. "No Mitchie, I'm going home." Rushing to catch up with the older girl Mitchie quickened her pace to a run. "SEL! Please. Stop and talk to me." Turning around Alex had fire in her eyes. "Talk about what Mitchie? About how great your kiss was with Chloe?! No! Leave me alone!" Mitchie cried out at that. "She kissed me! Not the other way around!" One lone tear was now making its way down Alex's cheek. "I-I can't do this anymore Dem, I can't keep up with your friends." Mitchie walked right up to the older girl, raised her hand and cupped Alex's cheek, wiping away the tear. "You don't have to. Not anymore. I am done with them. The only one who I need in my life is you. I promise." Alex moved into Mitchie's touch but only for a few seconds. "How can I trust you? I still love you and I always will, but you broke my trust, and I don't know how you can earn it back." A few more tears were making their way down her cheek, Mitchie now crying along with the girl. "I-I'll do anything and everything I have to do to earn it back, and to prove how much I love you. How much I need you." It was Alex's turn to reach out to Mitchie. Bringing her hand up to the shorter girl's cheek, she wiped at the steady stream of tears making their way down her face. "Alright, but let's take this slow. How about we pick up where we left off as best friends." Nodding her head Mitchie smiled. "Anything Sel, I'll do anything." A small smile came across Alex's face, one that hasn't been seen since the last time they were together. "Anything?" Mitchie nodded. "You name what, the time and the place. I'll be there." Alex chuckled before grabbing Mitchie's hands and interlocking their fingers."Then kiss me Dem, I've missed you." Without missing a beat Mitchie connected their lips, lips working together fighting for dominance. Alex pulled back, but only for the need of oxygen. Resting her and Mitchie's foreheads together, Mitchie spoke up, confused. "I thought you wanted to just pick up where we left off as best friends?" Alex lightly laughed before responding. "I said we had to start off as friends, I never said I couldn't kiss you" Smiling Mitchie brought their lips together once more. Pulling apart Mitchie buried her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "I've missed you to Alex. So much more than you will ever know."

**Hope you guys like this! It came from a random inspiration I had. :)**


End file.
